Nobody's Home
by x ForgetMeNot
Summary: Song Fic about Mai after she left Duelist Kingdom. [OneShot] All reviews and flames accepted!


**  
**Okay, I just wrote this for no reason what so ever. I'm not even sure if this song is the right song for the story lol. Well, enjoy. Even though it sucks!  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own anything.  
  


**Nobody's Home**  
_  
I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistake again_  
  
It was raining. Mai was running down a street, still seeing a horrible flashback.  
  
_What's wrong What's wrong now  
Too many too many problems  
Dont know where she belongs  
where she belongs_  
  
Flashback  
  
Mai just won the 1st place trophy to make a name for herself. She was walking down a hallway, carrying her trophy, when she overheard somebody talking about her. There was a guy she had dueled, another person, and a girl. The person said, "I can't believe you lost to that girl, what was her name? Something Valentine?" "Yea, and I almost beated her too," said the guy Mai dueled. "She's probably thinking she's making a name for herself like Kaiba and Yugi did which she's not," said person. Mai had unshed tears in her eyes, and was becoming a little angry. "Don't forget Joey," said the girl. "He's the cute one who also made a name for himself." "If you ask me, I actually feel bad about losing to her," said the guy. "Well you should," said the person. "I don't think she deserves to be a duelist," said the girl. Mai had heard enough, she slammed the trophy she won hard onto the ground and ran away before she could hear anymore stuff about her.  
  
Flashback Ends  
  
_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
broken inside  
With no place to go  
no place to go  
to dry her eyes  
broken inside_  
  
Mai blinked back tears. She continued running. Another flashback came across her mind.  
  
_Open your eyes  
and look outside  
find the reasons why  
you've been rejected  
now you can't find  
what you've left behind_  
  
Flashback  
Mai was going into a motel that she rented. When she entered it, the manager said that she had to pack up her things and leave. Mai asked, "Why?" "We don't allow losers in our motel," answered the manager. The manager pointed to a sign that said, "No Losers Allowed." "But I'm not a loser," replied Mai. "But to those guys," said the manager as he pointed to two guys. "You are a loser. Now get your things and scram before I call the cops."  
  
_Be strong be strong now  
too many too many problems  
dont know where she belongs  
where she belongs  
_  
She took her things and left the motel. She walked down the street. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw some people stop what there doing to look at her and shake their heads. Some other people started whispering to somebody else and then that person would shake there heads at her. Then she turned around and saw a guy in his car say to her, "Hey, baby, do you wanna lift?" Before Mai can answer, the guy laughed and said, "Just kidding. I don't want a stupid bitch sitting in my new car." The guy drove off._  
  
_Flashback Ends_  
  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
broken inside  
With no place to go  
no place to go  
to dry her eyes  
broken inside  
  
_She stopped running and started walking._  
  
Her feelings she hides  
her dreams she cant find  
she's losing her mind  
she's falling behind  
she cant find her place  
she's losing her faith  
she's falling from grace  
she's all over the place yea  
_  
She walked and found a nearby payphone. She used the payphone and called for her friends. They didn't answer their phones. _Where are they?_ She thought. She hung up and dialed her mom's number. After about 2 rings, her mother was on the phone. "Hello?" she asked. "Mom?" asked Mai. "Is that you?" "Mai? Honey, what's wrong?" asked Mai's mom. "Mom, can I stay at your place for the night?" asked Mai, avoiding her mom's question. "Sorry, honey, but me and your father moved to America so I'm sorry to say that we aren't in Japan anymore and don't have a house for you to stay for the night," said her mother. Mai choked back tears. Before she can say anything else, her mother said, "Sorry honey, I got to go. I have a call on the other line and its really important. I love you. Bye." Her mother hung up the phone before Mai could say anything. She slammed the phone back onto the payphone holder. She ran into an alley.  
  
_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
broken inside  
With no place to go  
no place to go  
to dry her eyes  
broken inside  
  
_She ran until she can run no more. She leaned on a wall of a building and started crying. She then said, "I quit. I'm never playing duel monsters again." _  
  
She's lost inside lost inside oh oh  
She's lost inside lost inside oh oh oh  
_  
THE END!  
  
Okay, this fic sucks. But i wrote it anyways. The song, "Nobody's Home" is by Avril Lavigne. Please review! Flame or no flame!


End file.
